Etrigan
|}} }} Jason Blood is a world-famous occultist who actually originated from Arthurian times. Formerly one of King Arthur's knights, he was magically bonded with the demon Etrigan by Merlin for betraying Camelot. History Jason Blood was once one of King Arthur's knights during the age of Camelot. He was seduced by the witch Morgaine Le Fay, who also promised him that they will rule Camelot together if he helped her. He betrayed his King and his people by opening the gates of Camelot to her invading armies, effectively sealing the kingdom's fall. However, Blood was ultimately only a pawn in Morgaine's plot to allow her son, Mordred, to rule as King: she poisoned him with a viper's kiss. As Blood lay writhing from Morgaine's poison kiss, Merlin appeared to the dying Knight. As punishment for his betrayal, Merlin bonded Blood with the demon Etrigan, "one of the vilest demons in Perdition". He was forced to hunt down Morgaine for all time, but he never succeeded, as she wore an amulet that enabled her to detect his presence. 's service.]]Centuries later, Blood had become a recognized occultist, and used his bond with Etrigan to fight off beings of evil magic. Batman would seek out Blood's help in cases that involved the supernatural. At one point, Etrigan and Blood were separated by Klarion, and Batman had to reunite the two before Blood aged rapidly to death. Etrigan assisted the Justice League in thwarting Morgaine Le Fay's attempt to capture the Philosopher's Stone to gain the power to rule the world. Etrigan appeared again to help the League when Mordred obtained the Amulet of First Magic. When Mordred turned against his mother using the Amulet of First Magic, Etrigan was somehow turned into a baby and set on Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman and Green Lantern by Mordred when they were regressed into children to stop him. Even as a baby, he still proved very formidable until Wonder Woman chastised him. He played a pivotal role against Mordred by chomping on the amulet, sending a massive wave across the continent and severely damaging the amulet, as well as stunning himself. In the end, the Leaguers were returned to normal, including Etrigan, who was still in Wonder Woman's arms, calling her "mommy" before the latter dropped him in disgust. When Felix Faust took over Tartarus from Hades, the imbalance he set caused agony for the League's magic members, including Etrigan. Only when Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl stopped Faust was the balance of things restored. Powers and abilities As a demon, Etrigan possessed superhuman strength and durability. He also demonstrated magical powers, being able to cast powerful spells (he defeated and imprisoned Klarion in a magical duel), teleport himself and others, trap his enemies behind a magical barrier, project fire (in the form of either blasts, or balls, or explosions) and freezing cold temperatures from his hands. Etrigan also seemed to possess some level of telepathic ability, which allowed him to enter J'onn J'onzz's dream. Even in the human form of Jason Blood, he is still highly skilled in magic, as well as both armed and unarmed combat. Blood's bond with Etrigan also made him immortal, and enabled him to sense magical energies, at least those related to his nemesis, Le Fey; simply by touching Merlin's Ark, he could tell Morgaine had been there, but had failed to acquire the Philosopher's Stone. Appearances * "The Demon Within" * "Chemistry" * "A Knight of Shadows" * "Initiation * "Kid Stuff" * "The Balance" References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:6th century individuals Category:Demons Category:Individuals with cryokinetic abilities Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with pyrokinetic abilities Category:Justice League members Category:Residents of Gotham City Category:Superheroes